


Eternities Waited

by infinitygeek



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: #lethenrycurse, I'll come in with trigger warnings later, M/M, Sequel, also I'll probably have Henry say fuck a couple times, and then everything goes to shit after that, chapters 1-3 are cute and fluffy, just a heads up, my dad doesnt read this story, so prepare for an explosion of gay, spoilers to the other story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitygeek/pseuds/infinitygeek
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Weapon Drex, so PLEASE don't read this before that. It has heavy spoilers for Weapon Drex. Thanks!





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you really think this is necessary?” Andrew said, laying back in an arm chair.  
“Of course it is! I have to take care of you!” Ray replied, pushing up his unnecessary glasses. “Now tell me about your nightmares.” Ray leaned forward in his chair. Andrew shot him a short glare and then took a deep breath.  
“Let’s just put it this way,” Andrew said. “The better ones are the ones where you’re only hurt.” Andrew looked down at his hands that were resting on his chest. Ray raised his eyebrows a bit and took off his glasses. He realized that this was a more serious problem than he anticipated.   
“Who hurt me?” Ray asked quietly. Andrew was very tense and Ray started to pick up on his nervousness.  
“I-” Andrew almost choked on his words. “ _I_ hurt you.” Andrew looked over at Ray, worry covering his face. Ray looked away from him, not being able to see his pitiful face.   
“You know that I’m not a professional psychiatrist,” Ray said. “But I would say with that the events that happened two months ago, they would be normal.” Andrew nodded and Ray stood up.  
“I’m glad you finally talked to me about them,” he said. “Just remember that you can talk to me anytime.” Ray smiled warmly at Andrew and he reluctantly smiled back. Ray left the room and Andrew sat and reflected for a moment before following after.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Charlotte sat on the couch with a grin as Jasper and Henry walked out of the elevator. They were very confused as to why she wanted to see them, but they didn’t ask questions.  
“Hey guys,” Charlotte said, her grin turning to a sly expression.  
“Uhm, hi,” Henry said, sitting down across from her, leaving room for Jasper.   
“Do you know why I called you guys down?” Charlotte asked.  
“Why would we?”  
“I called you guys down here for you to help me with something,” Charlotte started. “Have you guys been noticing how close Ray and Andrew are?”  
“Well, they _are_ best friends.” Jasper said nonchalantly.  
“I think they’re too close to _just_ be friends,” Charlotte said, standing up. Henry and Jasper gave Charlotte very confused looks.   
“So you think they’re dating?” Henry said, not completely believing her.  
“It’s more probable that they have crushes on each other and both of them are too scared to take it further,” Charlotte explained. “If this is the case, I want you guys to help me set them up.” Henry shrugged and looked at Jasper.  
“Sure, nothing interesting really happens in the Man Cave anyways,” Henry said.  
“I’ll do it too,” Jasper said. “I don’t really do much else.”  
“Alright, perfect,” Charlotte started. “I’ll talk to Ray about Andrew, Henry will talk to Andrew about Ray and Jasper can talk to Schwoz about what they did in the past.” They both nodded in agreement with the plan.  
“I have a training session with Andrew later today, so I’ll talk to him then.” Henry said.  
“Awesome, meet back here same time tomorrow if Ray and Andrew aren’t here,” Charlotte said, leaving to the tubes. Henry looked over at Jasper, slightly confused.  
“I would have never thought…” Henry started, but then trailed off. “But the more I think about it the more sense it makes.”  
“I think I saw them kiss once,” Jasper said, squinting his eyes trying to remember. Henry raised his eyebrows.  
“Hold-up, _really_?!”  
“Wait, that was actually a dream.”


	2. Chapter 2

Henry walked into the training room nonchalantly and greeted Andrew.  
“Hey Andrew, what’s up?” Henry said. Andrew smiled at him as he was stretching in preparation for their training.  
“Nothing much, just getting ready for your lesson today.” Andrew said. “You’re a bit early today, which is weird because you’re usually late.”  
Henry shrugged, “I guess I just wanted to be early.” Henry chuckled nervously. “Also I need to talk to you about something.”   
“Uhh, babies come from the baby store!” Andrew said in panic.   
“No, not about that!” Henry said shaking his head. “I need to talk to you about Ray.” Andrew stopped stretching and looked at Henry confused.  
“What about him?”   
“Just that you guys seem really… close.”  
“Well, yeah, we’ve been friends for a really long time.” Andrew started to pick up on what Henry was talking about and tried to play dumb.  
“I mean you guys seem like _more_ than friends.” Henry said this very quickly, picking up that Andrew was getting embarrassed.  
“What? No, we’re just friends. We’ve always been _just_ friends.” Andrew laughed nervously. Henry crossed his arms.  
“You sound like you’re upset about just being friends,” Henry said. “C’mon Andrew, you can tell me.” Andrew sighed.  
“Okay fine, I _really_ like Ray and I have for a _really_ long time, but I know he doesn’t like me and I’m not about ruining our friendship, but I really want to da-”  
“Andrew, you’re rambling,” Henry cut him off, smiling.  
“ _Please_ don’t tell him,” Andrew whined. Henry raised his hands in innocence.  
“You have my word, dude.” Henry said. Andrew smiled and started stretching again. This time, Henry joined him and they didn’t mention Ray again.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Ray strolled into the commons area of the Man Cave, not expecting to see Charlotte sitting on the couch with a sly look on her face. Ray looked at her with confusion.  
“Hey Charlotte,” He started. “I didn’t think you were working today.”  
“I’m not, but I wanted to talk to you about someone.” Charlotte said.  
“Some _one_?”  
“Yeah, like Andrew.” Ray paused and sat down.  
“You have my attention now. What about him?”  
“I’ll cut to the chase: It really seems like you two like each other.” Ray scoffed.  
“You wish,” Ray got up and started to walk around. After making a circle he came back to her and leaned over. “Why, who told you?”  
“So you do like him!” Charlotte yelled. Ray shushed her.  
“No! I just wanted to know who told you!” Ray said.   
“We both know that’s absolute bullshit, Ray.” Charlotte said. Ray glared at her and started pacing again.  
“Fine, smart one, I like Andrew. Big deal.” Ray said sarcastically. “Nothing is ever going to happen between us.” Charlotte smirked.  
“Not if I have anything to do with it.” Charlotte muttered.  
“What?” Ray snapped his neck back to Charlotte.  
“Uhh, I said ‘Not if I have a thing to do at 8:00,’” She said shooting an innocent smile. Ray just rolled his eyes and exited the room.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
“Hey Schwoz,” Jasper said. “What’s up?”  
“Why are you talking to me?” Schwoz asked, turning around from the machine he was working on.  
“Are we not allowed to talk?” Jasper said.  
“It’s just weird that you’re talking to me because you never do.”  
“Maybe I decided it was a good time to start!”  
“Cut to the chase, what do you want?” Schwoz gave him a bored look. Jasper sighed.  
“What can you tell me about Ray and Andrew before the whole… incident happened?”  
“They were really close like they are now,” Schwoz started. “The only time they didn’t get along was when Drex was present.”  
“How close exactly?”  
“Borderline relationship close.” Jasper raised his eyebrows.  
“Really?!”  
“Yeah, the only thing that would make them a couple would be them calling each other pet names.” Schwoz rolled his eyes and went back to his machine. Jasper crossed his arms and thought for a moment. He couldn’t wait for Charlotte to hear this. Maybe she would stop thinking that he was so useless for once. He shook away his negative thoughts and walked out.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
“Alright, let’s start with Henry.” Charlotte started. “What did you get out of Andrew?”   
“He told me that he’s liked Ray for a really long time.” Henry said smiling. “How ‘bout Ray.”  
“Ray said that he liked Andrew!” Charlotte said excitedly.  
“Even Schwoz said that they’ve acted like a couple for a really long time,” Jasper butted in.  
“This is great!” Charlotte said. “Now we can activate phase two of the plan: actually getting them together.”  
“You’ve really thought this out haven’t you?” Henry asked sarcastically. Charlotte shot him a playful glare and continued.  
“Tomorrow night we’ll set up a dinner date for them right here in the Man Cave. I even bought some pie from Schneider’s Bakery for dessert!” Charlotte beamed and the other two smiled at her. “Anyways, Jasper will create a fake emergency while Henry is training with Andrew and I’ll set up for the dinner. After that, Andrew always changes into something nice and Henry can try to trick Ray into putting on at least a button up shirt.”  
“Sounds good to me,” Henry said.  
“Why do I always have to humiliating part?” Jasper asked, sulking into the couch.  
“Oh, you’ll get over it.” Charlotte said. “Just remember tomorrow night!”  
They all dispersed to their houses and anticipated tomorrow’s events.


	3. Chapter 3

“You can make me put on a polo,” Ray said, “but a blindfold is crossing the line.”  
“But we have a surprise!” Henry said.   
“I’ll just close my eyes!” Ray crossed his arms. “I’m never putting on a blindfold again.”  
Henry scrunched his face in confusion, but shook it off, “Fine! Just don’t peek. Don’t stoop to that level.” Ray rolled his eyes and stood up.  
“Well, lead me to it.” Ray said. Henry grabbed his arm and waved his hand over his face to make sure his eyes were actually closed. Sure enough, they were so Henry tugged him away. Henry pulled him all the way to a table in the commons area and sat him down.  
“Alright, I sat down, can I open my eyes now?” Ray asked, clearly annoyed.  
“Not yet!” Henry said. “Now be very quiet.” Henry motioned to Charlotte that was standing across the room. She ran back the way that Ray and Henry came and brought Andrew out, sitting him down at the table across from Ray. Henry then went to get Jasper from behind the hidden door and Jasper stood next to the table, acting as a waiter.  
“Okay, on the count of three, open your eyes.” Henry started, pausing a bit for Charlotte to get a grip on Andrew’s blindfold. “One… Two… Three.” At that moment, Charlotte pulled off Andrew’s blindfold and Ray opened his eyes plainly. He raised his eyebrows, though, when he saw who was sitting across from him. Right as he was about to ask Henry what was going on, he realized that he had run behind the secret door. They both stared at each other, baffled, and didn’t even notice Jasper until he spoke up.  
“What would you two like?” Jasper asked. Andrew opened his mouth to tell him what he wanted, but saw that Ray was clearly unpleased and decided not to.  
“Okay, what’s going on here?” Ray asked. He was very anxious and did a good job of hiding it. He was very afraid that Charlotte had told Andrew that he liked him.  
“You guys are on a date!” Jasper said happily. “Enjoy yourselves.” Ray looked at Andrew and saw his slightly red, worried face and kind of felt bad.  
“Fine, but only if there’s pie.” Ray slumped back in his chair and shot a small smirk to Andrew.   
“Of course there’ll be pie!” Jasper said. “Now what do you two want for the main course.” They both noticed a small menu in front of them at this moment and opened it. All that was inside was “Steak”. They both furrowed their eyebrows at it.   
“I guess we’ll have to have steak,” Andrew said and chuckled after. Ray grinned widely at him and gave a reassuring “yeah.”   
“Alright, be right back!” Jasper skedaddled off to behind the secret door and left Andrew and Ray with each other. Ray sat up in his chair and gazed at Andrew. He had a slight smile on his face.  
“You know they’re trying to set us up right?” Ray said with a chuckle. Andrew chuckled back at Ray’s obvious attempt to flirt.  
“Yeah,” Andrew said. “I know. Did Henry talk to you too?”   
“No, but Charlotte did. She didn’t get me to admit anything though.” Ray lied.  
“Yeah, uhm, me either.” Andrew lied back, desperately trying to make himself seem better. He usually isn’t the one to do this, but he was getting really nervous. Unlike Ray, he wasn’t very good at hiding it.  
“Andrew, calm down a bit. I can tell you’re really nervous,” Ray chuckled a bit. “You bite your lip when you’re nervous and you’ve been doing it ever since we were in here.” Sure enough, Andrew was biting his lip. Ray thought that he may draw blood, he was biting so hard. Andrew released his lip and apologized.  
“Oh, um, sorry,” Andrew said. Ray rolled his eyes.  
“Don’t apologize!” Ray said. “Just act like we’re at the bakery like the good old days.” This made Andrew feel a bit better. It always brought him comfort to think about their times at the bakery. Soon after this, Jasper arrived with the steak that they ordered.  
“Here you go guys,” Jasper said, setting down the steak. “Wait, I forgot to ask for drinks.”  
“It’s fine, Jasper.” Ray said nicely, genuinely surprising Jasper. “I have some water bottles in a cooler over there.” Ray pointed across the room. Jasper happily ran over there and brought back two water bottles. Jasper set them down and stared happily at Ray for a bit.   
“You can go no-” Ray was cut off by Jasper hugging him. He made an ‘oof’ clearly not expecting the hug.  
“Thanks for being nice to me!” Jasper said and let him go before he had a chance to push him off. He ran back to the secret door, leaving Ray really confused.  
“I think he likes you,” Andrew said sarcastically. Ray scoffed.  
“Yeah, maybe a little,” Ray said. “Now I feel kinda bad for being mean to him.” Ray sat up and started to eat the steak, Andrew following after.   
After realizing that they were done eating, Jasper brought out the dessert. They both knew what it was as soon as they smelled it.  
“No way,” Ray said as Jasper put the pie in front of them.  
“This is your dessert,” Jasper said. “Pie straight from Schneider’s Bakery.”  
“Who’s idea was this?” Ray asked.   
“Charlotte went out and got the pie.” Ray looked over at Andrew. It almost looked like Andrew was about to cry.   
“Well enjoy!” Jasper ran back and Ray and Andrew were left in awe.   
“Now it really is like the good old days.” Ray said and chuckled.  
“Yeah, I really miss them.” Andrew admitted and started to eat his slice. Ray stopped eating his for a moment.  
“We can go back to the bakery sometime,” Ray said. “If you told me sooner we could have gone today!”  
“Yeah, I know.” Andrew said. “I’m just afraid someone will recognize me as… not me.” Ray set down his fork and leaned forward a bit.  
“You know I would never let anyone hurt you,” Ray said warmly. “If it would make you feel better you could wear a disguise. It’s probably not healthy for you to stay down here for the rest of your life.”  
“I’ll think about it,” Andrew said returning to his pie. They sat in silence for a while eating their pie before Andrew spoke back up, not being able to stand the silence.  
“This pie is really good,” Andrew said.  
“When has it not been?” Ray said and laughed. “Schneider’s pie is the best!” Andrew laughed at his enthusiasm. Ray was always good at making Andrew laugh.  
“I mean, you’re right,” Andrew was still kind of giggling and it made Ray feel good about himself. Not only that, but he loved to see Andrew happy.   
They finished up their pie and wondered what the kids had in store for them next. All three of them and Schwoz then came out from behind the door and started to take the table away. Ray and Andrew looked at them confused and tried to protest, but they didn’t stop. They then took away their chairs, forcing them to stand up.  
“What are you all doing?!” Ray asked. Schwoz then pulled up a song on the computer.   
“Setting up the dance floor,” Schwoz said then pressed play. The song was very slow causing them to immediately know what was up. They all left, leaving Andrew and Ray alone again.  
“Neither of us even know how to dance!” Andrew said nervously. As much as he’d like to dance, they didn’t know how and Andrew was starting to get nervous again.   
“Well,” Ray started. “I know how to. I taught myself how for when you got back.” Andrew started biting his lip again, but this time Ray didn’t point it out. “Teaching you would just be giving the kids what they want.” Andrew gave him a weird look.  
“What about what we want?” Andrew asked. His heart was racing. “It’s pretty damn obvious that we like each other. Obvious enough for even those kids to figure it out, so why should it matter? Now,” Andrew got closer to Ray and put his hands on his shoulders, “Teach me to dance, Ray.”  
Ray took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around his waist, “Just follow my lead, it’s not that hard.” Ray started to take steps, always leaving time for Andrew to catch up. The whole time, Andrew was looking at his feet, extremely afraid of stepping on Ray.  
“You gotta look at me, ya silly,” Ray said. Andrew looked up and was greeted with Ray’s warm smile. They continued to dance with Andrew only stepping on Ray a few times, apologizing heavily each time he did. Eventually he got the hang of it and they were dancing happily around the area. It was at this moment that they both realized how immense their love for each other was.   
Ray suddenly stopped dancing and Andrew practically fell onto Ray. Ray, though, held him that close. They were so close, their noses were almost touching. Andrew blushed harder than he had all night. This was the closest that they’ve ever been. They simply stared into each other’s eyes for what felt like forever. That was until Ray started to lean in. Soon after, Andrew leaned into as well until their lips met in a kiss that lifted the world off their shoulders. They wouldn’t have to hide their feelings for each other anymore. They meant the world for each other and now they were able to show it.  
They pulled away and Ray smiled widely at Andrew. Andrew gave him a warm smile back. They were both overflowed with joy.  
“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for that,” Andrew said.  
“An eternity,” Ray responded. “Just like me.”


	4. Chapter 4

Andrew took a deep breath before stepping into the elevator, Ray following after. Andrew knew that he would have to go out at some point, so he decided that working at Junk-n-Stuff would be a good first step. However, this didn’t keep him from being extremely nervous.  
“Hey, you’ll be okay, Andrew,” Ray said, putting his hand on his shoulder. He then pressed the up button on the elevator and it zoomed to the top floor. When they arrived in the store level, Andrew leaned against the elevator wall. It had been a while since he’s ridden in the elevator on steroids.   
“I probably should have warned you, I’m sorry,” Ray said with a frown. Andrew shook his head.  
“It’s fine, I’m just a little dizzy,” He said and walked out of the elevator. Ray lead him to the counter and gave him a rundown on what he had to do.   
“And remember, if you start to feel too overwhelmed, just go to the back,” Ray finished. “I’ll be in the Man Cave.” Ray gave Andrew a peck on the cheek and went back to the elevator, riding it down. Andrew took a deep breath and went to change the sign from closed to open.   
The store went a while without a single customer. If Andrew remembered anything about working here in the past, it was that it never got too much business. Someone did come in, eventually, and he greeted them with a smile. They looked around the store a bit before coming up to Andrew with a goose statue. He was just about to give the price for the item before the customer gave him a weird look.  
“You look familiar,” They said. Andrew’s heart dropped.  
“I-I do?” He responded.  
“Yeah, I think I’ve seen you from the news.”  
“Will you excuse me for a second?” Andrew asked and sprinted to the back. He hit the button on the elevator several times, desperately trying to get it to open faster. It eventually did and he rode it all the way down. The customer stayed in their spot, very confused.  
“Yeah, he looked like the guy that swallowed a frog…”  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Ray held Andrew in a hug, desperately trying to calm him down. Andrew had his head in his hands and was rambling on and on.  
“They knew me and I bet they were scared!” He said.  
“They could have meant anyone from the news,” Ray said warmly. “But it’s okay now. Jasper is upstairs working and you don’t have to do that again if you don’t want to.” Andrew took his hands away from his face and looked at Ray pitifully.  
“I never _wanted_ to,” Andrew said. “I just know that I _need_ to.”  
“Hey, I want to make sure that you’re comfortable,” Ray started. “If you feel like going outside would cause more harm than good, then so be it. I could always have Schwoz set up some kind of machine to make sure that you don’t become vitamin D deficient.” Andrew giggled a bit.  
“I’ve never heard you say big words like that,” Andrew said.  
“Oh shut up,” Ray said playfully and rubbed his nose against Andrew’s causing him to giggle more.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
“Guess who~” Ray heard a voice, causing him to wake up. He turned around and saw a dark silhouette standing in his doorway. At first, he thought this was Andrew’s attempt at being seductive, but once he saw the way the silhouette was standing, he knew it wasn’t Andrew. He sat up quickly in his bed.  
“What?” Ray said. He was full of confusion and anger, which made it hard for him to get cohesive words out. “I-I thought…”  
“Miss me Ray?” He said. Ray stood up and prepared himself to fight in case he tried anything. “I’ve been fighting with your Andrew for the spotlight for a while and this time I won. And he’s not coming back this ti-” Ray cut him off with a hard blow to the face. It caught him off guard so he was sent to the floor. He cackled a few times, propping himself up on his forearms. Soon, the cackles turned to sobs and he fell back down. Ray dropped down to the ground with him and held him close.  
“Ray,” Andrew started, “You have to kill me.”   
“Don’t talk like that,” Ray said. “I could never do something like that.”  
“He’s trying to come back Ray!” Andrew said. “He’ll hurt you!” Ray interlocked his fingers with Andrew’s.  
“It doesn’t matter if he hurts me,” Ray said. “Nothing would hurt as bad as losing you.” Ray picked Andrew up and set him on his bed then crawled in next to him. Andrew didn’t say anything else that night. He was exhausted because of the lack of sleep caused by his nightmares.   
Andrew snuggled up next to Ray and closed his eyes. Ray wrapped his arms around him and held him close. Andrew slowly drifted to sleep in Ray's arms. And for the first time in two weeks, he didn’t have a nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a fairly normal day at Junk ‘n Stuff. Jasper ran the counter while everyone else chilled out downstairs. Ray and Andrew sat on the couch while Henry and Charlotte were helping Schwoz refill the snack machine. All was well until Andrew started to get a phone call. He stared at his phone in annoyance.  
“Who is it?” Ray asked.  
“Max,” Andrew said, standing up.  
“What?” Ray said, standing up with him. “What’s he calling you for?”  
“He calls to apologize once a year.”  
“Let me talk to him, I’ll put him in his place.” Andrew shook his head.  
“It’s okay, I can handle it.” Ray sighed and sat back down while Andrew went to the back room with his phone.  
“Who’s Max?” Henry asked.  
“Remember Phoebe?” Ray asked.  
“Oh yeah, that’s her evil twin brother, right?” Charlotte said.  
“Yeah, it is.” Ray said. “I wasn’t going to tell you guys what happened because I thought it might scare you, but I think, now, it might shed some light on some things.  
“Before Andrew and I were even friends, Andrew and Max were good friends. They were friends in high school and remained friends when he moved to Swellview. At this time, I didn’t have the oath, so he told Max that he was my sidekick. It isn’t Andrew’s fault because there was no way he could have told that Max had evil intentions, but Max told Dark Mayhem, the most evil villain out there, his secret identity. At this time, Dark Mayhem was the villain I was trying to catch, so it would make sense for him to want to y’know, kill me. Later though, The Thundermans took on that responsibility because of my crisis at hand. Long story short, it’s all Max’s fault that Drex exists.”   
Henry was absolutely shocked by this story. He was now able to understand why Ray was so serious about keeping his identity a secret. He almost felt bad for guilt tripping him into letting him tell Jasper.   
“Shouldn’t we, like, throw Max in jail?” Henry asked.  
“Man, I wish.” Ray said. “I’d hurt him myself if Mr. Thunderman didn’t have anything to say about it. His whole family insists that he isn’t evil, but I obviously think otherwise.”  
“What about Dark Mayhem?’ Henry asked.  
“The Thundermans are still trying to locate him.” Ray said. “If we couldn’t find the Phone Shark, we can’t find Dark Mayhem. For now, we need to find out a way to drive Drex completely out of Andrew’s system. He’s trying to come back and we’d all be in trouble if he found his way back.”  
“I think I know who can help,” Schwoz said.   
“I thought _you’d_ be able to,” Ray said.  
“If I couldn’t find it out earlier, I can’t now. I’m usually not very good at all the brain stuff.”  
“Alright, who?”  
“Dr. Manchester.”  
“Hell no. Anyone, but him.”  
“C’mon Ray, he’s the only one I can think of that’s smarter than me! Don’t you want Andrew back for good?”  
“I’ll think about it, but I’ll need you guys to find where he’s at.” Charlotte nodded at him and started towards the computer.  
“I haven’t talked to my dad in years, and for a good reason...” Ray said, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“Why do you need to talk to your dad?” Andrew said, walking back into the room. Ray put his hand around his waist to comfort him on what was about to come.  
“We’ll need to go see him to find out how to fix this problem that we’re having.” Ray said. Andrew looked down and nodded. “Is that okay with you?”  
“Yeah, whatever we need to do,” Andrew said. “It sickens me every time to think about hurting you.” Andrew then winced and started falling.  
“Woah, Andrew what’s wrong?” Ray said, trying to keep him standing. He was unresponsive as he groaned in pain.   
“Hey, what’s going on?” Ray continued in an attempt to calm him. He stopped his episode all of the sudden and gave a hard punch to the underneath of Ray’s jaw, causing him to fall down. Everybody backed up from them.  
“Guys, get out of here!” Ray yelled. They all ran to the back as Ray got back up. He glared at his foe in absolute hatred.  
“It’s good to be back,” He said.  
“Oh shut up,” Ray said. “You know you can’t kill me like this.  
“I can try.” He said before swinging at Ray. He was able to dodge it, grabbing a hold of his arm and twisting it to around his back. Drex kicked back at Ray’s knee causing him to let go. Ray stumbled back a bit, but then lunged back at Drex. He was able to get his arm around his neck and into a position that Drex couldn’t escape.  
“Please don’t hurt me, Ray,” He said. Ray immediately let go, knowing the voice all too well. Drex laughed at him and got into a fighting stance again.  
“You’ve gotten so weak, Ray.” He said. “The Ray I knew was so much stronger. I know there’s something in you capable of doing so much more than be a pathetic hero.” Drex let his arms down to his sides and took a couple of steps towards Ray. “Join me, Ray, and we can do so much.” Ray just stood and glared at him.   
Suddenly, there was a short sound and Drex was immediately on the ground. Ray looked up from the fallen villain and saw Henry pointing with his watch. Ray looked at him in disgust and Henry lifted his hands in innocence.  
“I had it on stun,” Henry said, walking towards him. Ray let out his breath that he had been holding for a while. Henry put his hand on Ray’s back and looked down at Drex.  
“You need to see your dad.” Henry said. Ray simply nodded and picked up his sleeping friend.


End file.
